Finals
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Jackie's got an AP Physics final tomorrow and so Bobby helps him study [Rated M for language and Extreme SLASH of the BobbyJack persuasion]


NOTE: Not exactly sure what's constituted as explicit, but this is definitely for a more mature audience; this has been edited for explicitness and the original unedited can be found here: community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)bobby(underscore)and(underscore)jack(slash) under the same title

* * *

Jack was fatigued; he'd had to run three miles in PE for the final, he'd had a Government final exam, and he had to stay after school for detention with his Lit teacher, Mr. Krakauer. Normally Jackie would have skipped detention but Mr. Krakauer threatened him with suspension and maybe even expulsion if he failed to show up at detention and since Jack was a senior at Cass Technical High School and would be graduating in only five days time he couldn't risk his chance to finally leave the hell hole that was CTHS.

Now Jack wasn't stupid and didn't hate getting an education, he just hated all the asshole jocks that called him 'fag' and asked him if he wanted to suck their dicks every time they'd knock his bag to the floor and shove him up against the lockers, and the only dick he wanted to suck was Bobby's. He knew that if he told Bobby that the pricks would be taken care of but he couldn't go crying to his older brother for everything, he could take care of himself if he really needed to anyway. Besides, it was only _five more days_.

Anyway, it was Wednesday so Ma' wasn't home as she was at her weekly bowling league with the girls and so that left Jack home alone.

Jack sat in his bedroom propped up against the wall with his Physics book opened and his notes spread out across his bed. His stereo was on and the Ramones' I Wanna be Sedated was blaring out through his speakers though even through the loud noise Jack had the hood of his sweatshirt draped over his head and his eyes were shut and his pencil dangled loosely from his fingers; Jackie was asleep.

Bobby pulled up into the driveway of his Mom's house and laughed when he could hear the low rumble of the Ramones playing from Jackie's bedroom. He rummaged through his pocket for his spare key and let himself in, pushing through the door. Bobby left his duffel back in the living room and made his way up the stairs to surprise his little brother. He stood in Jack's doorway and a grin spread across Bobby's face; Jack's messy hair was poking out of his hood and shielding his face and his head was slumped against his chest, his mouth open and he was snoring lightly. Bobby sat quietly next to Jack's feet and he leaned in next to Jackie's ear, "Wakey wakey, Jackie-O."

Jack's eyes shot open and his hand flew to his chest, "Jesus _fucking _Christ, Bobby! You scared the _shit _out of me!"

Bobby smirked at Jack and said, "Well nice to see you, too, sweetheart."

Jack grabbed the remote for his stereo and turned down the volume, "Man, Bobby, what're you doin' here?"

Bobby lifted himself and settled next to Jack and pushed Jack's hood off his head ruffling his hair, "What, you don't want me here, Cracker Jack," asked Bobby as he wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Naw, man, that's not it, just surprised; you haven't been around here for three months. Mom'll be happy to see you."

"And you ain't?"

"Of course I am, Bobby, I love you man."

"Do you," asked Bobby tilting Jack's face towards his own and pressing his lips against Jack's.

Jack let out a little sound of contentment and opened his mouth when Bobby's tongue rubbed against his lips. Jackie glanced down at the papers scattered around his bed and watched Bobby's hand as it moved up to cup his cheek. He pulled away from Bobby and said, "Not now, Bobby, I've got a final tomorrow, I need to study."

Bobby groaned, "Since when you care about school?"

"What do you mean since when do I care? You cared enough to get your ass out of high school. Anyway, I'm graduating next week, s'why I'm a little tense."

"Yeah, heard about that, that's why I'm here."

Jack laughed, "Sure, just lookin' for some ass is more like it."

"If I just wanted ass I could look elsewhere."

Jack frowned and grabbed at a sheet of his notes, not looking Bobby in the eye.

"C'mon, Jackie, I was just shittin' you."

"Real funny, Bobby," said Jack, still not looking at Bobby.

"You know you're the only one I love sweetheart."

Jack shook his head, "Yeah? Well you suck at showing it."

Bobby leaned in again and kissed Jackie's jaw causing Jack's eyes to close for a second and making him let out a little sigh. He put his mouth next to Jack's ear and said, "How 'bout I show you now?"

"Like I said earlier Bobby, I gotta study."

Bobby growled, "The fuck you need to study?"

Jack waved his hand at the book and papers splayed out over his bed and said, "Physics."

"You ain't gotta know physics baby boy."

"I gotta know physics so I can get outta that shit school."

Bobby let his hand rest on Jackie's thigh as he reached over his brother's legs to pick up one of the lined sheets of paper, "Electrostatics? Circuits? Magnetism? They teachin' you how to build bombs in this class of yours?" asked Bobby jokingly.

Jack sat up and scooted next to Bobby and rolled his eyes, "No, you asshole, but I gotta know all of this by tomorrow so I suggest you get outta here so I can study unless you can help me."

Bobby got a wicked idea in his head and smirked at Jackie, "Oh, I'll help you study, princess, don't you worry."

Jack didn't know how he ended up with his wrists bound behind his back by means of his belt or how he ended up just in his underwear straining against the fabric with Bobby kneeling between his thighs in his own shorts, rubbing his hands up and down his knees, "What the fuck are we doing, Bobby?"

"I'm helping you study."

"How is _this _going to help me study?" asked Jackie breathlessly as Bobby rubbed his thumb over his nipple.

"I'm gonna ask you a question, and if you get it right, I'll do somethin' for you. But if you get it wrong…" trailed Bobby.

Jack sighed, "If I get it wrong what?"

"I'll tease ya'."

Jack bucked his hips when Bobby's hand moved from his nipple to twirl in the light trail of hair just below his belly button, "Alright, Bobby, quit fuckin' with me and get on with the questions."

Bobby held a sheet of Jackie's notes in his hand and said, "Alright Jackie-boy, this one looks easy; what's the equation for power?"

Jack furrowed his brow in thought and Bobby traced random patterns along his leg making his brother let out a shuddery breath. He looked into Bobby's eyes and exhaled slowly, "P equals IV?"

Bobby raised his eyebrow and said, "Right-O," and he put the piece of paper by his side and slipped his hands beneath the waistband of Jack's shorts and he slid them off of Jackie's legs revealing Jack's erection and his lean, toned thighs and calves.

"Shit, _Bobby_," whined Jack.

"Next question," said Bobby, "EF equals ma is the equation for what?" Bobby leaned into Jack's body and placed a kiss on Jack's sternum. He waited a second and asked, "Don't know it?"

"No! I do just…just gimme a second."

Bobby sucked the skin above Jack's nipple and he felt a moan vibrate through his chest.

"N-net force."

"Not good enough, Jackie…"

Jack groaned, "Net force equals mass times--"

Bobby blew over Jack's nipple and Cracker Jack groaned.

"Net force equals mass times acceleration?"

"That's right, fairy, good job," and he leaned down and offered a broad swipe of his tongue over the length of Jack's erection.

Jack swallowed hard around the moan in his throat, "Next question, Bobby, _please_."

Bobby held in a laugh, "Alright, new sheet," said Bobby in response grabbing another note sheet off the bed. He let his hand linger on Jackie's inner thigh and said, "Alright, lemme see… V… what the hell is it called when there's a smaller letter beneath the bigger letter, ya' know near the corner?"

Jack groaned, "You fuckin' _suck, _Bobby."

"If ya' don't tell me then I won't suck…"

"Sub, Bobby."

"That's a boy Cracker Jack. So, V sub f equals V sub i plus AT stands for what," asked Bobby as he twirled his tongue around the head of Jack's dick.

Jack moaned and thrust his hips up against Bobby's mouth, "Fuckin' _hell_."

Bobby grinned as he pulled away, "Tick tock, Jack. Time's up, watchu got?"

"F-final velocity equals initial velocity plus acceleration times time."

"Right again baby boy," said Bobby sucking Jack unceremoniously into his talented mouth and sucking hard but pulling right off again, "Damn, Jackie, when'd you get so smart?"

"Since you been dishin' me this study regiment."

"Makin' you work hard for some pleasure, sweetheart."

Jack laughed, "You sound like a whore, Bobby."

"You best shut the fuck up, Jackie, or else we'll be done here and you ain't gonna pass your test."

Jack's laugh quickly turned into a moan as Bobby rubbed his thumb along the vein on the underside of his shaft.

"You gonna keep your mouth shut?"

"How do you expect me to answer your questions if I've got my mouth shut?"

Bobby smacked the side of Jack's leg and said, "You know what I meant ya' fairy."

Jack breathed sharply out through his nose as Bobby offered an open-mouthed kiss to his ribs, "Yes," gasped out Jack, "Get on with the questions."

Bobby grinned against Jack's skin and said, "Alright: How do you find the equivalent resistance for a parallel circuit?"

"I fuckin' suck at circuits," groaned Jackie.

"You best not suck at circuits or else I'm gonna have to ask you more questions about it," said Bobby, thumbing Jack's hipbone.

Jack shifted on his bed trying to get a look at the sheet Bobby was looking at.

"Uh-uh, Jackie-boy, that ain't gonna fly," said Bobby dropping the sheet to the floor.

Jackie huffed, "I'm not gonna get it right Bobby."

"Take a stab at it."

Jack rolled his shoulders in frustration, "I dunno... I over R equivalent equals…"

Bobby nodded, "Keep goin', you got it."

"One over the first resistance plus one over the second resistance and so on."

"Thought you said you sucked at circuits," taunted Bobby, leaning down to mouth at Jack's sac.

Jack rolled his hips and gasped, "Guess I don't."

"Okay, Cracker Jack, time for another question," said Bobby pulling away from Jack's balls and lifting up another sheet of notes, "What's the right hand rule?"

Jack let out a moan when Bobby licked his palm and lightly wrapped his hand around his cock. He said, voice cracking, "That you have to jerk me off with your right hand?"

Bobby tightened his hand momentarily and laughed, "Nice try."

"Um… When you have a single wire with a current running through it…"

"Not bad so far," said Bobby as he let go of Jack and rubbed his hand up the back of Jack's leg.

"You have your thumb in the direction of the current and…"

"And," prompted Bobby, rubbing his thumb over Jack's knee cap.

"And the way your fingers curl," gasped Jack when Bobby curled his fingers around his leaking erection, "y-you can determine the direction of the magnetic field?"

Bobby rewarded Jack with a firm pump of his hand and smirked at Jackie, "That's exactly right Jackie-boy."

Jack keened, "We done studyin' yet?"

"Not yet, sweetheart, one more question, if you get it right, then we keep doin' this," said Bobby, motioning with his unoccupied hand to the action happening in Jackie's lap, "if you get it wrong, I'm gonna put my pants back on and you're gonna keep studyin'."

Jack barely managed to hear Bobby over the rush of blood in his ears and stuttered out, "O-okay."

Bobby laughed and grabbed at one of Jack's homework sheets, "Ready?"

Jack nodded furiously and gasped when Bobby's thumb slid over the head of his dick.

"A less than intelligent," Bobby laughed and mumbled, "Why don't they just say jackass? Anyway, a less than intelligent inventor designs a lightweight gun that shoots heavy bullets. In fact, the fifty N bullet leaves the forty N gun with a velocity of two-hundred meters per second. What is the recoil velocity of the gun?"

Jack's mouth fell open, "You're fuckin' with me right?"

"Naw, Jackie, tell me what the answer is."

"I can't do it in my head!"

"I guess you don't want to get blown then do you," said Bobby. He knew that Jack wasn't going to get the answer, but no harm in playin' with the kid, right? It wasn't like Bobby was gonna deny what his little Jackie wanted anyway.

Jack sighed, "Fine. Okay Jackie you can do this… If mass is weight over the force of gravity and the weight of the bullet is fifty and the force of gravity is negative nine point eight then the mass is about five…"

Bobby laughed, "Shit, Jackie, you do got some brains."

"Shut up, Bobby, I'm tryna solve this fuckin' problem."

Bobby stopped laughing and watched as Jack tilted his head up at the ceiling and muttered under his breath. He couldn't believe that Jack was actually trying to solve the word problem but he knew Jack was damn smart and that Jack wasn't a quitter. Bobby would let his baby brother keep trying.

"If the weight of the gun is forty N," whispered Jack, "then the mass would be about four…"

Bobby smirked, "Times up."

Jack's eyebrows shot up into his hairline nervously and he shouted, "No wait! I almost got it Bobby!"

Bobby held Jack's face between his hands and laughed quietly, "I wasn't actually expectin' you to try and solve it Jackie, I was just tryna aggravate you. Seems like you're good at this Physics shit anyway so I think you deserve what you want."

Jack's body relaxed, "You're such an asshole, Bobby," he murmured.

"And you love me anyway, sweetheart," smiled Bobby before kissing Jackie.

Their tongues lazily met and massaged together, slicking over each other and exploring one another's mouths.

Bobby pulled away from Jack and asked, "What are you thinkin' you should get for your outstanding intelligence Jackie-O?"

Jackie had to swallow twice before he could say, "Your mouth."

"My mouth?"

Jack gestured with a tilt of his head toward his lap.

Bobby tilted his head to the side, "Oh yeah?"

Jack looked Bobby in the eye and begged, "_Please, _Bobby, you said you'd do something for me if I got the answers right, _please_."

Bobby laughed and reassured Jack, "Alright, alright, Jackie, calm down, shit. I wasn't plannin' on _not _doing it."

"But before you do it take off your boxers, I don't wanna be the only one naked…"

Bobby smiled at Jack before kneeling up and pulling his underwear over his hips and down his legs, taking it off and settling it on the floor, "Happy?"

Jack quirked his eyebrow and said, "Very."

Bobby kissed Jack softly before moving his attention to Jack's lap. He got a firm hold and without preamble lowered his mouth onto Jack's prick, mouthing at the head and tonguing the slit making Jackie eagerly thrust into his mouth. Bobby's other hand came up from his side to push at Jack's hips urging him not to choke him with his length.

Jackie got the message and stilled his movements and moaned when Bobby lowered his hand to the base and his mouth followed, slowly taking inch after inch into his hot mouth.

Bobby bobbed his head while laving at the throbbing vein on the underside of Jackie with his tongue, paying special attention to the tiny weeping slit at the crown when he reached it.

Jack wished that his hands were free so he could muffle the whimpering sounds coming from his mouth though he reveled in the way Bobby's own erection twitched every time he made the small keening sounds. He felt himself getting closer and closer to coming when Bobby's left hand came up and fondled his bellybutton, tracing around the rim and carefully poking inside; Jack was sure that the actions of Bobby's finger in his bellybutton were only the beginnings of what Bobby wanted to do to another part of his body with his dick.

Bobby's hand continued up Jack's chest to pinch and roll at his hardened nipples and up even further to finger at the hollow at the base of Jackie's neck.

When Bobby's hand finally met Jackie's lips and when Bobby lowered his mouth taking all of Jack into his mouth, his throat clenched sinfully around his hard flesh as Bobby swallowed around his dick, Jack lost himself in the pleasurable abyss and came down Bobby's throat with a moan that ended with a gasp, "_Fuck_."

Bobby swallowed down all Jack had to offer and he pulled delicately off of Jack's sated flesh and licked his lips free of Jackie's seed before kneeling up and pulling Jack's head down in a searing kiss.

Jack's eyelids lowered when Bobby's lips met his and he moaned at the taste of himself on Bobby's tongue. Jack didn't particularly like the taste of his own come but Bobby was kissing him and that was all that mattered. He groaned and licked his lips when Bobby pulled away and he fell back on his bed exhaustedly, "Damnit Bobby, you sucked all the equations I had memorized out through my cock."

Bobby laughed and climbed on top of Jackie, nuzzling his nose in the side of Jack's neck, "C'mon, Jackie, you're eighteen, you can't be tired already, and you best not have forgotten everything or else we're gonna have to do some studyin' again."

Jack grinned lazily when he felt Bobby's neglected erection sliding against his hip, "Looks like you're the one who wants to keep 'studying'."

Bobby poked Jack in the chest and looked into his lap, raising an eyebrow suggestively, "Wanna help me take care of this?"

Jack perked up at the idea and tilted his head, "I dunno…"

"If you say no ya' fairy I swear I'll punch ya' in the face," laughed Bobby.

"Funny, Bobby, threatenin' to punch me while asking me for sexual favors, _that'll _make me say yes."

"You know I'd never hurt you, Jackie," said Bobby, leaning down and kissing Jack softly, stroking his cheek.

"Alright, but what about Ma'? She's not going to be out for much longer…"

Bobby looked at Jack with a small smirk on his face, "Sweetheart, I've been fuckin' hard as hell for half an hour. I was about ready to explode just by all those little girly noises you were makin', so trust me, this ain't gonna take long."

Jack laughed and rolled his hips, rubbing against Bobby, "Get on with it then."

Bobby laid back and pulled Jack onto his thighs, "You got anything?"

Jack nodded at the shelving unit behind the head, "In there."

Bobby reached back blindly and pulled open one of the drawers conjuring up a bottle of lubricant and a condom. He squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers and said, "Sit up."

Jack got onto his knees and moaned as Bobby made quick work of preparing him. He gasped out, "You plan on untyin' my hands?"

"Naw, you're sexy like this, tied up and ready for me," said Bobby pulling his fingers away and ripping open the foil, securing the rubber around himself and coating his erection with the remaining lube on his fingers, "You gonna be alright?"

Jack grunted, "Yeah, but be careful."

Bobby placed his hands on Jack's hips lifting him up slightly and easing Jackie down onto his heated groin. Jack rocked gently so as to ease away the slight sting coursing through his ass. When Bobby was settled in his body to the hilt Jack rolled his hips adjusting to the feel of Bobby in his body. He groaned when the movement caused Bobby to rub over the spot in his body that made all his nerves alight and he felt himself rising with interest again.

Bobby sat up and cradled Jack to his chest, "Okay?"

"Great," mumbled Jackie against his neck.

"Move?" asked Bobby, thrusting shallowly.

Jack moaned his approval, "_Please_…"

Bobby put his hands back on Jackie's hips and lifted him, settling him back down on his hips and moaning at the hot tightness surrounding his length, "_Fuck_, Jackie, you're so tight…"

With a keening noise Jack rocked his body on Bobby's erection and their chests rubbed together and his sensitive nipples brushed against Bobby's smooth skin. He let his forehead rest against Bobby's collarbone and he left open-mouthed kisses on his chest as Bobby continued thrusting hotly into his entrance.

Bobby held Jack closer to himself and Jack's hardness rubbed against Bobby's chiseled abdomen and Bobby's thrusts became deeper and harder as he felt himself nearing his release. He let one of his hands fall from Jack's hip and he wrapped it around Jack and steadily pumped in time with his rocking into Jack's body.

Jack bit his lip, feeling warmth spread low in his belly, feeling a sheen of sweat break out over his body, feeling like his entire being was on fire as he became closer to his second climax.

Bobby held fast to Jack's body and he continued with his rough thrusts. When he felt Jack's release spread wetly between their heated bodies he couldn't hold back any longer and he, too, reached his orgasm. He collapsed back against the shelves and pulled gingerly out of Jackie, bringing Jack to lay by his side. Bobby carefully pulled the rubber off of his cock and tucked it inside the ripped wrapper, tossing it in the garbage bin next to Jackie's desk. He kissed Jack's forehead and let out a sigh, squeezing Jack's shoulder, "Great."

"Mm," hummed Jack in agreement, "but would you mind untying my hands now?" he asked nudging Bobby's chin with the top of his head and wriggling his bound hands behind his back.

Bobby frowned, "I really like you like this, Jackie-boy, suits you," said Bobby, unbuckling the belt around Jack's wrists.

Jack flexed his hands experimentally and brought his hand up to brush Bobby's hair away from his forehead and he kissed him, "Thanks. Y'know for this," motioning between them, "and for helping me study."

"Anytime, Cracker Jack," replied Bobby mussing Jack's hair with his hand.

In their comfortable moment of silence Jack heard the sound of a car outside and he looked out the window, "Shit, Mom's home," he said, scrambling to get underneath the blanket.

Bobby laughed as Jack kicked at the blanket accidentally kicking him in the side during the process, "Fuck, Jackie, just kick me outta the bed why don't you."

Jack flushed, "Sorry."

"It's alright, sweetheart, I'm gonna go hop in the shower anyway," said Bobby kissing Jack's forehead again and getting out of the bed.

"Hand me my shorts before you go, yeah?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and tossed Jackie's underwear to him and Jack caught them, pulling them underneath the blanket and sloppily tugging them on. He shook his head and laughed and made his way into the bathroom.

Jack was grateful that Bobby had left his room before Evelyn came in. He pulled the blanket more tightly over himself when she walked up next to him and smiled, "Hello, Jackie, how was school?"

"Crap. Krakauer made me stay for detention."

"You made sure to stay with him after school, right," she said sternly.

"Yes."

"Good," she looked around Jack's room, noting Bobby's clothes on the floor and said, with a knowing smile "you really should clean your room, Jack."

Jack laughed, "I'll get right on that."

She smiled at him again and stroked his hair back, "I see Bobby's back home."

Jackie nodded, "Said he came back for my graduation."

"Guess he's planning on staying a while."

Jack grinned, "Looks like it."

"Mind telling me where he is?"

He coughed, "In the shower."

"Thanks," she said, smiling once more, "I'll see you downstairs for dinner then."

"Right."

Evelyn knocked on the bathroom door and she heard a "yeah" and took that as permission to go inside.

"Bobby."

Bobby poked his head out of the shower and said, "Hey, Ma'."

She walked over to the shower and kissed her son on the cheek, "You forgot your clothes on Jackie's floor Bobby."

A very distinct blush crept up Bobby's face, "Oh, fuck."

Evelyn laughed, "It's alright Bobby, you and Jackie have been close ever since he arrived here, I was just waiting for you two to actually do something about it."

"You really don't care?"

"Did you think that I would, Bobby? You boys are my sons; I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Ma'," said Bobby leaning further out of the shower and kissing his Mother's forehead.

"Just don't break his heart, Bobby."

"Not plannin' on that happening, I love the fairy."

"That's good to hear," she said, smiling, "He appreciates you coming out here for his graduation, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for tellin' me; wouldn't have wanted to miss it."

"Of course you wouldn't," she said, smiling again, "Make sure you finish your shower in time for dinner."

"Yeah, Ma', I will."

Evelyn nodded and made her way to the door and was about to leave but she turned and called, "Make sure to wash behind your ears."

Jack didn't think he'd every blushed so much during any family dinner in his entire life. Evelyn had been casually talking to him about school and graduation and what he'd planned on doing after leaving CTHS and then she just dropped it on him that she knew about his and Bobby's relationship. Bobby chortled ridiculously at the sheer look of shock on his face which his shin got a good berating for by Jackie's foot. The men's Mother told both of her sons that she approved of their relationship and that she was happy for them and Jackie's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

Aside from the teasing of Jack, when he and Bobby had their fill of Evelyn's delicious dinner they helped her clear the table and put away the dishes and made their way upstairs.

"You sleepin' in my room?"

"No, Sherlock, I just followed you in here to tuck ya' in. _Yes_, I'm sleepin' in your room.'

Jack grinned, "Good."

Bobby shoved Jack into the bed and pulled off his shirt and his jeans and jumped into the bed and under the blanket. Jackie took off his pants and his shirt and threw them on the floor.

"Night, Jackie."

Jack kissed Bobby's shoulder when Bobby pulled him to his chest and said "Love you, Bobby."

"Love you, sweetheart, now sleep, you got school tomorrow."

"Balls, hell, damn, _fuck!_" shouted Jack when he looked over at his clock and noticed that his alarm didn't go off; it was already 6:35 and school started at 7:30, and he had to catch the bus at 6:45.

"The fuck are you shoutin' about Jack, Christ."

"I'm late for school! Did you turn my alarm off," asked Jack accusingly, jumping out of his bed and flinging the light on, searching around the floor for clean clothes to wear.

Bobby shut his eyes quickly against the light and hunkered down below the blanket, "Did you remember to turn it on before we went to sleep?"

Jack froze, "No. _Shit_! I can't be late for class; I've got my Physics final first period!"

"Best get your ass ready then."

"Thanks Bobby, you're a real help," said Jackie throwing a dirty sock at Bobby's head.

He picked up the first pair of jeans he found and slipped them on, threading his belt through the loops and buckling it. He ran into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, rolled on some deodorant and ran back into his room. He rummaged around the floor and pulled on a black t-shirt with a pink splattered paint design on it and ran back into the bathroom and rubbed some gel into his hair. Jack went back into his room, stuffed his crap into his book bag and slung it over his shoulder. He pulled on some socks and slipped his feet into his boots before walking over to Bobby on his bed and kissing him messily on the lips and saying, "I'll see you after school."

Bobby waved his hand dismissively at Jackie and said, "Yeah, yeah. Love you, Jackie. Good luck on your test."

Jack managed to smile at Bobby and said, "Thanks, love you."

Jack sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen. He kissed Evelyn quickly on the cheek and she said, "You're running late, Jackie."

"I know Ma', no time for breakfast, I gotta go. Love you."

"Stay safe Jackie, and good luck on your final!" She called as Jackie ran out the door.

Jack got on the bus and he realized that he'd pulled on Bobby's jeans and he laughed to himself. A few of the jocks on the bus looked at him queerly and they sneered at him, "Fag."

Jackie just rolled his eyes at the assholes and ran over equations in his head.

When he got to school he rushed to his locker and dumped the shit he didn't need into the metal closet and jogged to his Physics classroom. Jarod, his Physics teacher greeted him, "Jack."

"Good morning, Jarod."

"Are you prepared for the exam today?"

Jack shrugged, "I hope so." Jack pulled out his notes and quickly skimmed through them until the late bell rang and all the students were in the classroom.

"Alright class, clear your desks of everything except for a writing implement and a calculator."

Jack tucked his notes back into his book bag and whipped out a pencil and his calculator. He sighed when he noted that nobody had decided to sit next to him today either, but he shrugged, _'At least there's nobody to go distractin' me_,_' _thought Jackie.

"This is a non-cheating test," said Jarod as he passed out the tests to each of the tables, "You'll have all period to complete the final, and you may use your calculators, the equations are written at the top of the first page of the exam. You may begin when you get the test."

Jarod handed Jackie a test and said, "Good luck, Mister Mercer."

"Thanks."

Jack clenched a hand in his hair and looked at the first problem, _'Shit. Not circuits.' _Jackie sighed and looked at the little diagram, _'Okay so R one equals forty-five Ohms and it displaces a current of one point seven amps. The second resistor is sixty Ohms and the question asks to find the current displaced by the second resistor…'_

Jackie stared hard at the diagram and realized the resistors were parallel to each other. He recalled his and Bobby's study session and when Bobby asked him how to find parallel resistance he'd placed a kiss below Jackie's chest and was thumbing Jackie's hip. Jack smiled to himself and remembered, _'Oh right, they're parallel so they have the same voltage…'_ He scribbled out the work and was positive he had the right answer.

Jack visibly relaxed and thought, _'One down,' _he flipped through the exam, _'thirty-nine more to go_._'_

Jackie breezed through the rest of the test and was surprised to find that there were only a few that he wasn't totally sure of. He finished his final before class ended and he turned it into Jarod, "Are you sure you're finished with this, Jack?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

"Absolutely sure? You checked your work for careless mistakes?"

Jack nodded again, more insistently this time, "Yeah, Jarod, absolutely sure."

"Very well, you may do as you wish as long as you keep quiet."

Jack smiled at his teacher before returning to his seat. He folded his arms on top of the table and let his head rest on them. Jackie hadn't realized he'd dozed off until he heard Jarod's booming voice, "All right class, everyone has completed the test. I'll have them graded by the end of the day today if you wish to swing by and see you're grade. I hope to see a lot of A's on these exams people," he glanced at the clock on the wall, "The bell's going to ring soon so I hope you all enjoy your weekend and be happy that you've all completed AP Physics for the year."

The class cheered lightly and Jackie smiled to himself, _'Finally.'_

The bell rang and Jack picked up his bag. He walked up to Jarod and said, "Mind if I come by after school?"

"By all means, Jack, sure you can come by."

"Great, thanks for everything."

Jarod nodded at Jack and smiled, "Nice to hear that from you, Mercer," said Jarod patting Jack on the shoulder, "You should get going or you'll be late for your next class."

Jack thanked Jarod again and threw his book bag over his head and onto his shoulder, making his way to his next class.

He spent the day anxiously anticipating the final bell so he could go and see his AP Physics Final grade. Jack whooped to himself when the bell rang and he rushed to his Physics classroom.

Jarod was leaning back in his chair with the Finals sitting in front of him on the desk.

"Got mine graded?"

Jack sluggishly walked into the house when he got home from school. He slowly walked up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Yo, Jackie, how'd it go?"

Jack ignored Bobby and pulled his book bag off his shoulders and dropped it down by the foot of his bed. He took his shoes off and curled up on his bed.

"Shit, sweetheart, are you alright?" asked Bobby, concerned, sitting next to Jack on the bed and stroking his hair.

Jack shook his head and frowned when Bobby asked him, "What did you get on your test, Jackie?"

Jack swallowed.

"Fuck, did you fail?"

Jack sighed.

"You failed?" asked Bobby, sadly.

Jack looked at Bobby's face then quickly looked away, barely able to contain his laughter.

"What the fuck are you snickering at, Jackie? You failed your test!"

Jack looked at Bobby and said, "I didn't fail you asshat, I passed; fuckin' highest grade in my class, might I add."

"Christ Jackie! Why the fuck didn't you just say so?! Worryin' my damn ass that you weren't gonna graduate!"

"Sorry, Bobby, I just couldn't resist."

"Damn, fairy."

"Fucker, I'm a smart fairy, at least."

"That your last final?"

Jack sighed, "No. I've got a Lit final tomorrow…"

Bobby grinned and climbed on top of Jackie and kissed him, "Well, we'd better get your ass studyin' then shouldn't we?"


End file.
